1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for furnishing peroxides, particularly hydrogen peroxide or hydrogen-peroxide adducts with excellent bleaching effects, cleaning effects, and sterilizing effects at low temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrogen peroxides and adducts thereof are widely used as the bleaching agent for fibers and pulps because of their excellent characteristics. This is based upon such characteristics as: they are capable of bleaching all sorts of fibers and pulps without strength loss, that continuous bleaching in a short period of time is feasible by heating, that color reversion after the bleaching is scarce, that they are odorless, that they are inexpensive, and that in bleaching fibers they produce almost no affects upon previously dyed products, fluorescent dyes and resin treatment.
Although hydrogen peroxide and adducts thereof are used in industries without difficulty on the basis of these characteristics, they are notably deficient in that they are low in effect at low temperatures.
The results are that home detergents with a solid hydrogen-peroxide adduct incorporated will not produce marked effects if warm water is not employed and require a very long period of time at a low temperature. Accordingly, in places where cold-water cleaning is usually applied, satisfactory bleaching and cleaning will not be attained in such a manner.
In order to overcome these difficulties a variety of additives, that is, activators have been proposed for carrying out effective bleaching, cleaning and sterilizing with peroxides, for example, sodium perborate at a low temperature.
For example, compounds in which at least two acetyl or propyl groups are attached to a nitrogen atom (Japanese Pat. Publication No. 10,165/63), aromatic and aliphatic mixed carboxylic anhydrides (Japanese Patent Publication No. 9456/69), carboxylic esters of cyanuric acid (Japanese Pat. Publication No. 9455/69), substances releasing formaldehyde or formic esters and amides (Japanese Pat. Publication No. 13,405/67) are mentioned.
Whereas these activators become highly effective if warmed to a certain degree, they are very low in effect at a low temperature and in a short period of time. Therefore, further improvement is desirable.